5 Times Chuck and Blair Didn’t Kiss
by StoryGirl188
Summary: Okay, Maybe Just 4 Times But Don’t Tell
1. The Playground

"Oof!" Nate Archibald fell to the ground, watching the two giggling girls run away from him. "What'd she do that for?" He wiped his hands as he struggled to his feet.

Charles Bass smirked at him, amused to see his friend looking so roughed up. "I don't know. Girls are weird."

The two 7-year olds were at recess and it had not gotten off to a good start. As they had walked across the blacktop to the tetherball courts, two girls from Constance Billiard had run up to them and started speaking with Nate. All shy smiles and giggles, the girls had seemed perfectly harmless-- that is, until one of the girls had pushed poor Nate to the ground before turning and fleeing in the opposite direction.

Now, as the two first graders continued to the tetherball courts, they tried to figure out what poor little Nate's offense had possibly been. They were still discussing it as they waited their turn for tetherball when a familiar voice spoke up. "You can't possibly be that clueless!" They turned to see fourth-grader Carter Baizen standing two spaces ahead. The boys stared back-- sweet little Nate, expression blank as usual, and Charles, expression guarded.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked, using his best Bart Bass impression, hoping his father's confident speaking style would help him overcome the nerves the younger boy felt when confronted by an older classmate.

"The girls, dummies," Carter laughed at them. "The reason they pushed Nate is cause they like him. It's, like, the code." Carter rolled his eyes. First graders were such babies!

"What are you talking about," Nate asked, still confused.

"It's simple," Carter replied, as Henry Pertwill was taken out by Alaister Barkley and the line moved forward yet again. "When a girl likes you, or you like a girl, the way you tell them is by pushing them or pulling their hair or doing something else mean. It's what everyone does."

Nate, who had never once thought to be unjustly cruel and had never even bumped into a girl by accident, let alone pushed one down on purpose, looked positively horrified. "That's terrible. Why would you want to do something like that?"

Young Charles, who had spent many evenings in the penthouse he shared with his father watching the various courses of love and how they ran, rolled his eyes. He'd seen his father romance many women, and there was absolutely no truth in what this older boy claimed to know. "Don't listen to him, Nathaniel!" Charles grabbed his best friend's arm. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself," he called, as Alaister Reylonds took out young Robert Halliwell and Carter's turn came. "But that's the way it works."

As Nate turned to Charles and began to discuss his weekend trip upstate with his mother and father, Charles began to look around the playground. Children everywhere were laughing and playing, chasing and hiding, swinging and sliding. He watched as a group of fifth grade boys played dodge ball in the grass. He noticed the groups of girls sitting in various areas of the play area-- chatting and gossipy. Ridiculous.

Though he'd never admit to actively looking for her, one young first grade girl caught his eye. Blair Waldorf had been in his class in kindergarten, before they all enrolled in St. Jude's and Constance Billiard. They hadn't spoken much to each other, but he couldn't help looking at her while they were in class. She had the shiniest hair of all the girls. He thought her long, brown curls were by far the best of everyone's, even if Nathaniel seemed so enamored of her friend Serena's bland yellow curls.

He also liked that, like him, she seemed to care about what his father called "an awareness of personal hygiene." They had sat together last year in the reading room, when both of them had refused to participate in finger-painting. Who in the world would think that getting your hands messy with paint and risking ruining your clothes would be fun? Certainly not Charles Bartholomew Bass. And apparently, neither did Blair Waldorf. He admired her for it. Of course, Nathaniel didn't agree and Charles had a hard time dealing with the ride home on the bus sitting next to his paint covered friend, who had apparently gotten into a paint war with Serena Van der Woodsen, who, he had noticed, was similarly . . . . paint drenched.

Now, as he watched the prim and proper Ms. Waldorf munch on a bag of carrots and smile politely as Serena and their friends laughed and yelled loudly while sitting on the planter, he couldn't help but smile quietly to himself. Pushing a girl down? How ridiculous.

As the bell rang and Nate complained loudly that once again they had not gotten a turn at tetherball, Charles turned once again and glanced at the young girl with the brown curls pushed back by a violet headband. Yeah. . . . Ridiculous.

****

Over the next few days, Charles became more and more aware of all that was going on around him. "Maybe Carter was right," he thought to himself as he watched Davis Kennedy pull Lila Owens braided pigtails and run away laughing.

Looking away from the monkey bars, where Allison Wentworth had knocked Parker Lemmings over with a flirtatious smile, Nate faced his friend. "Maybe Carter was right," he voiced aloud as the thought once again went through Charles' head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nathaniel," Charles dismissed as they walked across the blacktop to the tetherball courts once again. "I'm telling you, the very idea that you would push someone down because you like them is so dumb."

"It's just--," Nate began as he watched yet another random act of violence committed, just perhaps, in the name of love, across the playground.

"It's just nothing," Charles interrupted. "Listen. My father has been with thousands of girls-- or women-- or whatever. Like, thousands, okay? I think I know what I'm talking about because, believe me, he doesn't ever push them down, or pull their hair, or even yell at them. He kind of. . . . whispers and stuff."

Nate nodded his head. It made sense. Charles' father did know a lot about women. Nate had seen so many come and go at the Bass penthouse that he had lost count long ago. Still, you couldn't help but notice that with all the pushing and the pulling and the chasing and the hiding, the giggles did outnumber the tears. That had to mean something, right?

Charles sighed as the bell rang-- signaling their lost chance at playing tetherball yet again.

As the two boys headed back to class, Charles caught sight of a flurry of yellow. It was that Blair girl again. Her yellow and white sundress was floating about in the mid-morning breeze and she was giggling with Serena and the rest of the girls. Something caught in his stomach as she looked up and met his eyes at just that moment. He smirked at her before turning away and walking into the hall towards their class.

****

He felt like he was noticing her more and more lately. That was odd. Sure, he used to think about her in kindergarten-- she was there all of the time-- but why now? Why would he find himself looking for her every day in the tetherball line when she had no purpose in his life?

Every day, as Nate talked endlessly of soccer practice and camping with his uncles and the karate class his mother refused to let him join, Charles concentrated on keeping his eyes on the tetherball match. One day, he'd get to the front of the line before recess was over. One day, he'd get his chance. He needed to be ready, he needed to concentrate on the game--

Yet here he was again, in line for the game that never came, and there she was as well-- sitting in one of her many pretty dresses, laughing and talking with her friends, her curls shiny and bouncing, her legs pulled up in a lady-like way. He couldn't look away from the pretty picture she made.

"What are you staring at?" Nate suddenly noticed, trying to follow Charles' line of sight.

The deep breath he had taken released as the bell rang again, distracting Nate, who muttered angrily to himself about the lack of enough tetherball courts.

Charles tried to avert his eyes as the curls bounced away.

****

It had become a new routine.

Everyday, in the tetherball line, Charles waited in line to play, listened to Nate prattle on endlessly about everything under the sun and watched the little brunette named Blair across the playground. He couldn't ever seem to look away.

He liked the way her headband always matched her sundress. He liked the way her shoes were always sparkling white and clean, despite the dirtiness of the playground around them. He liked the way she always had her bag of carrots and always ate them slowly throughout recess before placing them carefully back into her bag and heading to class.

As the bell rang, and he and Nate headed towards the hall that lead to their classroom, Charles once again thought about Carter Baizen's words. He turned around and watched as Blair and her friends finished collecting their things and headed into their own hall.

He shook his head.

"Ridiculous."

****

It was two weeks before the end of school and Nate and Charles were once again in the tetherball line. This time, as Charles waited and listened and watched in his usual routine, something caught his ear.

"…and my Mom said that I should talk to them, and I haven't seen them since kindergarten but Serena was always nice and I guess Blair's okay, when she's not fluttering her eyelashes all crazy, so I walked over--"

Charles turned to his friend. "What did you just say?" he asked with more force than would be expected in what Nate felt was a casual conversation.

"I said I saw Serena and Blair in Central Park with Blair's nanny after soccer practice the other day and my mom said I should say hi, because it's polite and so I did and--"

"Blair _Waldorf_?" Charles asked.

Nate looked at his friend as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. "Um, yeah. From kindergarten. Remember?" He gestured to the other side of the playground. "There they are over there."

"Yeah, I remember," Charles grumbled, eyes widening as Serena caught Nate's eye and smiled and waved, turning to Blair and starting a quick conversation.

"Anyway, we were playing tag. . . . well, me and Serena played tag because Blair said grass stains are never fun . . . And it was really cool. Serena's awesome."

Charles rolled his eyes. Of course, Nate would think Serena was awesome. Nate liked everything loud and bright and . . . . dirty. Charles wouldn't have played tag either. Blair was right. Grass stains are _never_ fun.

"Oh look," Nate said, as they moved forward in the line yet again. "They're coming over here."

Charles head shot up as he stared across the playground. Sure enough, the curly brunette and her yellow haired friend were headed to the tetherball courts and straight towards Nate and Charles. Nate smiled widely as he watched them walking over. Charles felt his stomach start fluttering and wondered what that annoying feeling could be.

As the girls reached the two boys in line, Serena reached over and hugged Charles' friend. "Nate, hi!" she exclaimed happily. "I told Blair we had to come say hi cause now we're friends, right?" She elbowed her dark haired friend softly as Blair smiled at Nate, eyelashes slowly fluttering.

"Yeah," she replied softly. "Hi Nate."

Serena then turned to Charles and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Serena. This is Blair. We were in school with Nate before and saw him at the park the other day and--"

"I know you," Blair interrupted, looking at Charles with narrowed scrutinizing eyes. "You were in our class last year, too."

Serena looked at Charles and recognition seemed to dawn on her face. "Oh yeah--"

Blair continued to look at Charles, ignoring her friend. "Your name's Chuck or something, right?"

"Actually, it's--" Nate began, but Charles cut him off.

"Yeah, Chuck. My name's Chuck Bass." He stared back at the brunette, feeling more confident and like his father than he ever had before. Chuck Bass. He liked it.

"BASS!" someone called out and he spun around quickly. "You're up."

Looking over and seeing Carter Baizen with the tetherball in his hands, he realized what was happening. It was his turn. It was finally his turn. Nate laughed as he gave Charles a little push. "Go on, _Chuck_," he giggled.

Charles walked slowly to the pole and looked up at Carter, who smiled a less-than-kind smile at him as he prepared to hit the ball. He glanced back to where his friend stood with Serena and Blair. All three watched him-- Nate with excitement, Serena with nervousness and Blair with a slightly bored look on her face. Charles felt something inside of him well up and he faced Carter just as the taller boy slammed the ball around to his side.

Jumping up, Charles grabbed the ball from the air in a catch never-before-seen on this playground. Seeing Carter's eyes widen at the catch, Charles smirked at him and slammed the ball as hard as he could the other way, watching as it flew past Carter and swung around and around the pole until it tightened and began to slack off.

Charles turned and watched as Serena and Nate screamed and jumped into the air. "You won! You won!" they screamed over and over as they jumped. Charles walked over to them, smirking grin stuck to his face.

"Wait," Nate said, holding up his hands. "You won. You have to stay and play the next player."

Charles shrugged. "I don't feel like it. I think I'm done," he said casually with a toss of his hand, dismissing the humiliated fourth grader he'd left behind. He looked at the three and noticed Blair once again, only this time, she had an amused smile on her face.

"Not bad Chuck," she nodded at him in mild interest, her eyes flicking to Nate again and again.

Charles-- Chuck-- never one to let even the smallest clue pass by, suddenly understood. So, that's how it was. He shrugged his shoulders at the brunette. "Yeah well--"

He knew it was happening only a split second before it actually did. It was a very uncharacteristic move for a Bass-- a long line of males who preferred to abstain from physical aggression, choosing a more emotional one-- but he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to as both hands reached out towards the pretty girl in her violet sundress and matching headband and pushed her square in the chest, watching as she flew backwards towards the ground.

Looking down at her with a smirk on his face, he heard the astonished voice of his friend as Nate knelt down to help up the brunette, who was positively spitting with rage. "Charles! What did you do that for?"

Chuck looked at him and shrugged. "I'm Chuck Bass."

As the bell rang, Chuck turned toward the hall, leaving behind the shrieking Blair, as Nate and Serena attempted to calm her down. He chuckled quietly to himself.

Ridiculous, indeed.

A/N: This is something that's been rolling in my head for awhile now. It's an idea that I think about at night when I'm trying to fall asleep and tonight, I actually got enough inspiration to start writing. I thought about writing the whole thing and posting it over the next few days, but chapter one ended up being a little longer than I thought it would be, so I thought I'd post it and see if there's interest in a continuation. Basically, it's a pre-series fic showcasing 5 moments in Chuck and Blair's past, highlighting how the idea that everything started at Victrola is ludicrous. I'm a firm believer that, with that chemistry, things were brewing between them long before any strip tease on the Victorla stage. This is my attempt at showing it. The first chapter takes place in first grade, but they are older in the other chapters.

Feedback is always a plus! :)


	2. The Play

"I can't believe I'm a dwarf," Nate sighed to Chuck as they walked out of their classroom and headed to the front of the school.

Chuck smiled to himself. Poor Nathaniel. He really couldn't handle not feeling he was the prettiest one in the room. He threw his arms around Nate's shoulders as they walked. "Listen! Don't take it too hard. I mean, you get to wear such a great little hat." He laughed out loud as Nate stared in unamused silence.

"I swear you must have paid Mrs. Kellerman to get her to cast you as the Prince."

Chuck frowned at Nate. "Are you saying I didn't earn the part with my innate charm and charisma?" He held Nate's gaze for as long as he could as the other boy began to wilt under the scrutiny.

"I'm sorry. I was just--"

Chuck laughed out loud. "I'm just kidding. Relax."

Nate laughed in relief. "I wonder what parts the girls got cast in," he said as they approached the sidewalk and Chuck began to glance around for Blair and Serena.

It had been three years since the incident on the playground and the four children were now thick-as-thieves fourth graders. Of course, the first year of that time had involved a lot of begging on the part of Nate and Serena to get Blair to stand in the same room as the boy who had callously pushed her over that day on the tetherball courts, but she had finally given in and it had only taken another year after that for the hostility to come out of her voice in every conversation she had with Chuck.

It had also taken three years for the newly named Chuck Bass to convince himself that the pretty little brunette who he'd spent so much of first grade watching across the playground was just like any other friend. He didn't like her any more or less. He especially didn't feel anything fluttering in his stomach at the sight of her. And after three years, his determined ignorance of that fluttering had paid off-- he didn't even feel it anymore.

Nate spotted Serena and grabbed Chuck's arm to pull him in the blonde's direction.

Serena smiled at the two boys who had become her best friends-- second only to Blair in terms of importance. "Did you guys find out?" she asked excitedly.

Nate nodded, sheepish at the thought of having to admit he was a dwarf. "Yeah."

"And?" Serena seemed positively giddy over the whole thing.

Nate looked at Chuck, willing him to go first. Chuck smiled his best Bart Bass smile and looked at Serena with the confidence that won him his part. "The Prince," he said smoothly.

Serena laughed out loud. "I totally knew it! I told everyone it'd be you." She smiled at Chuck, a gleam in her eye that the young boys hadn't quite figured out meant Serena was in love. Sighing softly to herself, she turned her head to Nate, though her eyes didn't quite stray from the young Bass. "And Nathaniel?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm a dwarf," Nate admitted, face turning slightly pink.

Serena, ever the positive one, jumped up once and threw her arms around Nate. "Me, too. Oh my gosh! How exciting!"

Nate and Chuck were both a little shocked. They had both thought Serena was a shoo-in for the lead. This came as a big surprise.

"Well, then . . ." Nate began. "Who's Snow White?"

"I am," came a voice from behind them as the fourth member of their small circle of friendship walked over, joining the other three. "I'm Snow White," Blair repeated, an excited flush on her young cheeks.

Serena laughed with happiness for her friend-- she was always happy for everyone. Nate smiled in amusement, glad for Blair, especially since it meant that he hadn't missed out on the opportunity to kiss Serena. Chuck . . . . Well, Chuck didn't say anything. His mouth, however, dropped open as he stared back at the brunette, with her smooth pale skin, who he never realized was actually a dead ringer for the part she'd been chosen to play.

And that's when he felt them.

Those damn butterflies were back.

****

The theatre was loud as the children gathered excitedly for the first day of rehearsal for their new play. Mrs. Kellerman had divided everyone up into groups: the dwarves gathered with Mr. Mason for costume choices and to start practicing their lines, the woodland creatures were given animal assignments and were working with Mrs. Burns, the choreographer on their "movement," the Wicked Queen and the Hunter were running lines together and Mrs. Kellerman was talking to her Prince and Princess about their roles.

"Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf, congratulations. I'm very proud to have both of you as my leads. Now, this is a very important production and you are representing all of the fourth grade, so I expect you to take your roles seriously and act in a very professional manner. . . ."

Chuck tuned out the teacher as his thoughts strayed to his recent realization that his infatuation with Blair Waldorf, which he had thought long since past, had resurfaced with a vengeance. He felt nothing but excitement as he thought about all the time they'd be spending together in rehearsal every day.

" . . . . even though kissing one another might be uncomfortable, it is just a part of the play."

Chuck felt ripped back into the conversation as he caught the last sentence. What did she just say?

"Um, Mrs. Kellerman, I don't want to be a problem," he heard Blair break into the speech. "It's just, I don't think I can kiss Chuck Bass."

He saw her glance sideways at him and he smirked back at her in response.

Mrs. Kellerman laughed. "Oh Blair, don't be silly. It is very simple. Just a peck on the lips. You can't forget how important that kiss is the play. It is, after all, the reason Snow White wakes up to begin with."

Blair once again looked over at the young Bass, resistance in her eyes and resignation on her face. She definitely didn't want to say yes. Her eyes gave her away. Chuck knew exactly how to read those eyes. But Blair was smart and she knew she couldn't disagree-- not if she wanted to keep her part. She sighed aloud, turning back to face her teacher. "Okay," she agreed, "But I won't do it until the actual play. No rehearse kissing."

Mrs. Kellerman nodded. "I think that will be fine. And you Mr. Bass? Are you okay with this agreement?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, a cocky grin on his handsome face. He didn't mind at all. It just gave him more time to practice. He was going to blow her mind when he kissed her. And then she'd love him forever. Just like Snow White loved her Prince.

****

Chuck Bass liked to skulk. He often did so in the Bass offices, making sure to stay hidden and listening in on all of the secret goings on that occurred on a daily basis in the scandalous cubicles. He also snuck around his father's parties and had witnessed enough secret trysts and torrid affairs to blackmail the entire Upper East Side for millions of dollars. Chuck liked to think of it as a job: as a future businessman and CEO of Bass Industries, you can never have _too_ much dirt on someone.

Then again, sometimes it was just fun.

It had also become a habit, which was why Chuck found himself creeping around backstage in the theatre less than a week before his theatrical debut and the kiss that would make Blair Waldorf his forever.

"But Blair, I don't understand. I would be so excited."

Chuck's ears perked up. He didn't realize there was anybody back here. Rehearsal wasn't for another hour. Yet, the voices drifting from inside the wardrobe closet proved otherwise. Not only were there definitely people in the theatre, the voice Chuck had just heard was Serena's. And she was talking to Blair.

"It's not that that I'm not excited. Any girl would be thrilled to be a princess, of course, and I do fit the role perfectly. It's just, I had really counted on it being Nate."

Chuck made his way closer to the closet as quietly as he could. Luckily, his years of practice paid off, and he made it to the door without a single sound. He leaned as close as he could and focused on the conversation. What was this about Nate?

He heard Serena sigh. "Nate's way fun. You know I think he's the greatest, but don't you think he's a little bit boring? I mean, if I were you, I'd be so happy with the way things were. I think Chuck's absolutely dreamy."

Chuck almost laughed out loud. He had thought Serena might like him in a lovey sort of way. She never stopped bringing him cookies from home and always insisted she be the one to sit next to him on movie nights at Blair's house.

He heard Blair groan in irritation. "Gosh Serena, I'm so tired of hearing about Chuck flipping Bass. The boy is a cretin. Don't you remember how callously he knocked me over in first grade?"

"But B-- that was three whole years ago. Besides, I thought you were over that whole thing. You said you liked Chuck."

Chuck pressed his ear closer, anticipation rising as he awaited her answer. Did she? Did she really like him?

"Um, yeah! As a friend! That's it! Not like you're crazy self-- sighing with love over Butthead Bass. If you had any sense at all, you'd see how truly wonderful Nate was."

He felt himself slipping back away from the door. Nate again. It was always Nate with this girl. Why should a guy even bother?

"Besides," he heard her continue, "don't you think Nate looks more like a Prince Charming?"

Serena laughed. "No! He looks more like a silly dwarf with those pointy ears!"

The silence that followed could only mean that Blair was giving Serena one of her patented death glares. Chuck was _very _familiar with those. "S-- those are for his costume and you know it!"

Serena giggled in response. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Still--"

There was a moment or two of silence and Chuck leaned forward again, wondering what had happened. He pushed forward slowly, daring to peek just slightly around the door to get a glimpse of the two young actresses in gossip mode.

Serena was standing to Blair's side, adjusting her dress, as Blair brushed her hair through the tight curls she wore as Snow White. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and right then he knew, there would never be a princess quite like Princess Blair, in storybooks or in real life.

Blair let her hand drop to her side and sighed quietly. Her voice held a touch of sadness as she spoke again to her blonde companion. "It's just-- I love Nate so much and he really is my Prince. I just know that if he were to kiss me in our play, he would fall in love with me forever and I would be the happiest girl that ever lived. I just _know it_."

Serena put her arm around her friend. "Oh, B."

Blair looked up at Serena. "Dreams come true sometimes, don't they S?"

Serena just shrugged her shoulders as Chuck backed slowly away from the door and crept out of the theatre, head down and shoulders slumped in defeat.

****

"Children! Children! I need you all to pay attention, please! Eyes up front! All eyes on me! Ms. Sparks, please stop pulling Mr. Allen's hair. Georgina, I mean it." Mrs. Kellerman reprimanded her Evil Queen as she clapped her hands calling to the assembled fourth graders, in costume for their dress rehearsal. "Now," she continued, as she managed to calm them down and the music teacher had intervened and gotten Georgina away from the young boy who was now missing a chunk of hair from his scalp, "I have an announcement to make. It seems our Prince Charming, Charles Bass, has been diagnosed with acute stage fright and therefore, will no longer be able to take part in our show."

Gasps rippled through the stage. Serena turned to Blair, watching the young brunette's eyes fill with tears in the fear that her stage debut would be sacrificed in the name of psychology.

Mrs. Kellerman raised her arms in a calming gesture. "Now, now, children, do not worry. All is not lost. Nathaniel Archibald?" She glanced about the stage, finding the handsome young dwarf with his pointy ears and green hat. Nate stepped forward.

"Charles told me that you have been helping him learn his lines and that he is quite certain you would be able to take over the role with no problem. Is this correct?"

Nate shrugged a bit and then nodded. "Um, yes ma'am. I think I could."

"Good," Mrs. Kellerman smiled. "See, children? Nothing to worry about? So, Mr. Archibald will take over as the Prince and . . . . .let's see. . . .Mr. Daniel Humphrey?" She looked up.

A dark haired boy in rabbit ears, with whiskers drawn on his face stepped forward, his arm half raised.

Mrs. Kellerman pointed to him. "You will now be Dwarf 3, instead of Woodland Creature 5. Mr. Archibald, please give Mr. Humphrey your hat and ears."

Nate was only too happy to comply. And staring at the hat and ears, Daniel found himself rather glad to trade in the whiskers for some new ears, pointy or not.

Meanwhile, only Serena noticed the tears of fear had quickly turned to tears of joy in Blair's eyes, as she made a soft sound of excitement. Serena rolled her eyes. She supposed that dreams did come true sometimes, but she still thought Blair was crazy for giving up the reality of the alluring Chuck Bass for the dream of Nate Archibald.

****

"She's been asleep for a whole year," Dwarf Serena announced to the Prince Nathaniel, as he gazed upon the Snow White laying before him.

"She won't wake up, now matter what we did-- uh, I mean do," stuttered Dwarf Daniel, who was feeling a bit of stage fright himself at this point.

Prince Nate, looking regal and as distinguished as a floppy Prince hat could make him, stepped around, looking up at the audience in announcement. "That is a pity," he cried in dismay. "She is the most beautiful creature I have yet seen and I would no doubt make her my bride if she were but alive. Instead, I shall place a kiss upon her lips and continue on my journey to find my queen."

Nate knelt to the ground beside Blair, as she lay on the makeshift stone slab in her coma. She had lain so still since her placement there, you might think she were actually dead, but as Nate knelt down, her feet wriggled slightly in anticipation of the kiss from the boy she knew she would love forever.

In the audience, Chuck watched with dread, knowing the minute Nathaniel's lips touched hers, Blair would be lost to him forever. Yet, he couldn't look away as Nate lowered his head and his lips met Blair's. It lasted all of two seconds, but as Blair sat up with a glow in he cheeks and yawned in exaggeration, Chuck knew it was the happiest moment of her life.

He was glad he could give up his happiest moment to give Blair her own. And as he stood up and walked out of the theatre, deciding not to watch the ending scene when the Prince married his fair Snow White, Chuck decided that love just wasn't worth it. After all, the people at his dad's parties, the ones he could so easily blackmail, didn't seem to be in love with any of the people he saw them with. But they certainly seemed to be having fun.

Yeah. Love was overrated. Maybe lust was an easier shot.

And with that decision in his pocket, a new Chuck Bass made his way out of the lobby doors and into the streets of Manhattan alone.

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and the story alerts and favorites and all of the exciting things that have been filling my inbox the last week. I appreciate it so much. Every review I get makes me want to write faster. I have Chapter 3 planned out already, so hopefully, I'll have that ready for you in the next week. In the meantime, I hope you liked Chuck and Blair's play. J


	3. The Party

A/N: Okay, so the first two chapters have been mainly from Chuck's POV. I decided to change it up this chapter, mainly because this chapter will shed a bit of light on where our heroine's head is at this point in the story. She has a little more turmoil going on, as opposed to chapters 1 and 2, where most of the turmoil swirled in the head of the young Mr. Bass. So, I hope you all enjoy chapter 3, which, as I told Alicia (aka CynicalShadows) I wrote with her in mind, adding as much Evil in Eyeliner as I could. LOL!

"Serena, do we really have to go?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend as they made their way out of the cab and onto the sidewalk in their best party gear. "B-- come on! It'll be so much fun!"

Blair stared back at Serena in exasperation. "Are you kidding? WHORE-gina and fun do not belong in the same sentence!"

Serena could kind of understand Blair's anger. Georgina had been making quite the play for Nate recently and you couldn't blame a girl for wanting to keep her hands on what belonged to her. Then again, Blair didn't technically have a claim on Nate-- the two weren't even dating. It was bound to happen though. Everyone could see it was only a matter of time.

"Just think, B-- it's a boy-girl party. Nate will be there," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You could back him into a corner."

At the thought, Blair felt herself giving in just a little. "Well, you do have a point. Although, to have my first kiss at WHORE-gina's birthday party would leave me utterly mortified," she said, as they walked past the doorman and made their way to the elevator. "Especially considering the birthday girl's own reputation."

Serena scowled as she remembered the most recent year's events. After spending the last five years pining for the young Chuck Bass, he had callously broken her heart by making sure to "test the lips" of nearly every single girl in their grade, not to mention a few in the grade above their own. It all culminated in Chuck losing his virginity to Georgina at Serena's twelfth birthday party, bursting Serena's fragile heart in two and her vow to never again think of Chuck Bass as anything more than a friend. "Don't remind me," she grumbled, clutching the birthday gift she held even tighter as the elevator began it's ascent up the building.

Blair laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, S. I forgot," she said. "Besides, don't waste your time thinking about that Basshole. I heard he's not even coming. Nate said Chuck's been going out of his way to avoid WHORE-gina since the 'incident.'"

Never one to let anything get her down for long, Serena shrugged and grinned at her friend. "It's okay. I'm kind of over it. Haven't you noticed how hot some of the boys in our grade are getting? They're all going to start passing up Chuck in good looks anyway," she laughed.

They were still laughing as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse throwing them into a party already in full swing. Serena dropped the gift onto the large pile collected near the door and both girls made their way over to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday, Georgina!" cried Serena, throwing her arms around the dark haired girl.

Blair nodded in agreement, but stayed silent.

Georgina gave Blair a quick once-over, eyebrow raised, before turning to Serena again. "Thanks for coming. Everyone's just mingling right now, but I have big plans for the evening, so don't stray too far." She gave them what could only be described as a devious smile and turned making her way back into the crowd of party-goers and well-wishers.

As Blair stared after the birthday girl, wondering what 'plans' she had for them, Serena grabbed her arm and pointed. "Look, there's Nate." Blair smiled, happy to see not only a familiar face but one she so particularly adored. She gave a wave as she and Serena started toward him.

Blair's smile faded as she noticed the boy standing next to Nate turn and smirk in her direction. So, Nate had been mistaken. The Basshole had come.

****

"I thought you weren't coming," Blair accused the dark-haired boy, poking him in the chest. Chuck gently brushed her hand away as he looked up at the angry girl.

"I changed my mind," he replied, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

Nate smiled at Blair and took a step toward her, putting an arm around her shoulder and earning himself a wide grin from both girls. "Come on, Blair! It's good Chuck's here. I always like it better when the four of us are together."

Blair felt her anger deflate slightly. She supposed that it was okay. After all, when Chuck was around, Nate seemed more relaxed and she had to admit, the four of them did have fun together sometimes, despite the near-nuclear drama that seemed to occur every few days or so-- usually when Chuck pulled another one the stunts that only Blair seemed unwilling to let him get away with. She let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. But Chuck, I'm warning you. No getting any of us in trouble-- especially Nate. He's always being dragged into your schemes!"

Chuck grinned at her and she couldn't help but notice that when his face had a genuine smile, and not the eternal-smirk, he looked almost cute. _Almost._

"Yes, Miss Waldorf," he chuckled, bowing low in compliance.

Blair rolled her eyes as she looped an arm through Serena's and pulled her and Nate over to get some drinks, with Chuck following close behind.

****

"Attention everyone! Excuse me!"

Blair looked up and felt herself cringe slightly as she saw Georgina standing on the stairs, slightly above the rest of the party-goers, ready to make an announcement. What could the Evil Queen have planned this time?

At her last birthday party, she'd insisted upon a game of Truth or Dare and it had nearly resulted in Annabella Everson's arrest for public indecency when Georgina had made her strip down to nothing but a trench coat and flash the pedestrian's outside of the building. Luckily, Blair was able to talk the officer out of taking Annabella to the station, as well as convince them that calling her parent's because of a harmless game of Truth or Dare was just silly. Georgina had seemed almost disappointed in the narrow escape and Blair had secretly vowed to never play any of Georgina's "games" again.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my 12th birthday party. I'm so glad you all could make it and I hope you're enjoying the refreshments I've made sure were provided," she said, gesturing to the full bar set up in the corner.

Blair looked around. It was obvious the assembled room of 11- and 12-year old's had taken full advantage of the alcohol provided, as many stumbled about tipsy and a few had even been sick at least once already-- and the night was still young. She had a feeling she'd be calling Dorota for a ride before long. She was not putting up with any drunken morons getting sick anywhere near her just because they were stupid enough to get drunk at a 12th birthday party. How tacky was that?

"As you all know, I'm very fond of games," Georgina continued. "I always make sure to have a game planned at all of my birthday parties, as I've no doubt the boys have heard and the girls remember. But this year, with all of you boys invited for the first time, we get to plan a special game." She paused briefly and Blair had to roll her eyes at the girl's dramatics. "Has anyone ever played Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

****

". . . . well, I don't care. Tell him I want to come home _now._ Dorota! Who do you work for?!?! I'm tired of this party. I just want Daddy to send a car for me. . . . . Okay. . . . Okay. . . . . . But no more than 45 minutes? . . . . Fine. Goodbye."

Blair flipped her phone shut and stood for a minute facing the mirror. This was not happening. Georgina Sparks always managed to do something to ruin a good party and this was definitely the worst of the worst in Blair's book.

There was no way she could play Seven Minutes in Heaven. It was unacceptable. Her first kiss was supposed to be with Nathaniel Archibald. On a moonlit night. With a gentle breeze blowing in her hair. As Nate caressed her cheek.

She refused to let it be with some sweaty boy trying to paw his way underneath her shirt in a dirty little closet at WHORE-gina's birthday party.

She took a breath and stepped out of the bathroom, sliding her phone back into her purse.

"Hey, are you alright?" She turned and saw Nate approaching her from the living area, where most of the party-goers had assembled.

Blair smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little tired so I called Dorota and Daddy's sending a car for me. I'm just going to wait down in the lobby."

"When will it be here?"

Blair hesitated. "Um, only about 45 minutes or so," she replied.

Nate smiled. "Well, then you have a little bit of time. You should stay up here. Georgina's got everyone in a circle and she's putting girl's names into one bowl and guy's names into another. She's going to match them up. It's gonna be hilarious."

Blair rolled her eyes. It didn't sound very hilarious to her. It sounded more humiliating.

Nate pulled on Blair's arm, leading her into the room, where Georgina caught sight of them and gave a wicked grin. "There you are! We were waiting for you. Okay, everyone, now that our final players are seated, let's get this party started."

****

It had been 25 minutes and the fingers that Blair had crossed behind her back hadn't failed her yet. Her name had yet to be called. The fourth "couple" was halfway through their seven minutes and Blair silently prayed for time to speed up. She had 20 more minutes.

She just needed Daddy to get the damn car here.

She looked around the circle. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves. They had established a routine with the first four couples and it looked like it was going to continue. Once Georgina pulled the names from her respective bowls, the chosen couple were escorted to the closet to loud hoots and hollers. This continued for the first minute or so of their confinement. They were then promptly ignored until Georgina called time and the couple were then applauded as they made their way out of the closet-- the girls usually red-faced, the boys usually grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Blair looked back down at her phone. "Come on, Daddy," she whispered silently to herself. "Where's my car?"

Her attention was caught as once again, Georgina called time and Randall Matthews and Ellie Barbush were escorted from the closet, red-faced and grinning.

Blair sighed-- and the routine continues.

"And who do we have next?" Georgina, perched on top of a table, her birthday tiara giving her the appearance of holding court over the rambunctious crowd, raised her eyebrows as she pulled the next girl's name from the bowl. "Serena Van Der Woodsen!" she called out as everyone erupted in cheers, the boys cat-calling as Serena, blushing furiously, stood up, squirming in her place.

"And who shall your partner be?" Georgina wondered loudly to the room. She reached into the boy's bowl, rooting around before plucking yet another name. As she looked down, her eyes lit up and an evil glint appeared in her eye. She paused, looking up and meeting Blair's eyes with a grin that did not seem friendly in the slightest. "And Serena, you shall spend your seven minutes in what I'm sure will be a wonderful heaven, with. . . . . "

She paused yet again, glancing again at Blair and suddenly Blair knew. No! It couldn't be! It wasn't fair!

". . . . .Nate Archibald!"

Serena looked over at Blair in horror as Nate slowly stood up, looking just as uncomfortable as Serena. Georgina slid off her perch and walked to the couple, grabbing each of them by the hand and pulling them to the waiting closet.

"Have fun you two," she smiled as she pushed the door closed and turned, giving Blair one final, triumphant glare as she walked back to her table.

This wasn't happening.

****

Blair hadn't thought about the car in 6 minutes. That's because her eyes were trained on the closet in front of her. The closet where her best friend and her. . . . okay, so Nate wasn't her boyfriend but he was so close to being so. . . . they were in there. And she couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening.

Wait a minute. What was she thinking?

Serena wouldn't do that. She was Blair's best friend. She would walk into the closet, turn around, hands up and say, "Nate, I'm sorry. Blair is my best friend. I can't do this." Then they would sit in the closet and talk for the remainder of the seven minutes. They'd talk about Blair. Nate would confess to Serena how pretty he thought Blair was and how much he wanted to be her boyfriend. Serena would give him little hints about presents to buy her. They would talk endlessly of nothing but Blair and her many wonderful attributs until WHORE-gina opened the door and they'd walk out, calm, collected and unashamed because nothing had happened.

Of course that's how it was going to be.

Why was she even worried in the first place?

It would be just fine.

So why couldn't she peel her eyes from that door?

"Okay, lovebirds!" Georgina called out, sliding off the table and walking towards the door. "Time's up!"

As she reached it, the door opened and Blair smiled as she watched Nate and Serena make their way out.

Wait a minute.

They didn't look calm, collected and unashamed. They were red-faced just like the others! The only difference was they weren't smiling. In fact, Serena wouldn't even look at Blair as she made her way to a different area of the circle and sat down, looking into her lap. Blair looked at Nate, mouth open in shock as she realized what might have just happened in there. Nate wouldn't look up either.

Blair was so engrossed in staring at the two traitors, she didn't notice at first when Georgina called her name.

"I said, BLAIR WALDORF!" Georgina repeated, voice almost shrill as she waved her slip of paper towards Blair. She grinned. "You're up," she announced as she reached for the boy's bowl. "And now, who shall your partner be?"

Blair felt her stomach drop out of her, but stood up anyway. Two could play at this game. If Nate gave away her kiss, she'd just give away his! She walked towards the closet before Georgina even finished pulling her partner from the bowl.

Stopping at the door, she turned around, facing the crowd, but stared at the back wall instead of looking at anyone. Anger may have given her the nerve to do this, but it wasn't strong enough to make her look anyone in the eye. She didn't even want to think about it. She was just going to do it and Serena and Nate could just go marry each other or something.

". . . . . Chuck Bass!"

The room erupted even louder than they had for Serena and Nate as the 6th grade's resident lothario, who seemed startled for half a second before an easy smirk slid into place on his face and he stood, walking to the closet and stopping in front of Blair, who's own face had gone as white as a sheet.

Oh no.

****

Gosh, it was dark in here. Blair could barely make out Chuck's form as they stood in the closet, a few steps apart from one another in silence. She sighed loudly and flopped down onto the floor, bringing her knees up and crossing her legs.

Chuck chuckled quietly and she felt him move, joining her on the ground and facing her in silence.

"If you think I'm making out with you, you've lost your mind," she said quietly, her anger at the situation growing by the second.

"Oh, I would never," Chuck replied, faux innocence dripping from his tone.

"It would serve them both right though," she added. "They would deserve to suffer from this."

"And who are we talking about?" Chuck asked her, though once again, his tone was very obvious and she knew he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Oh, just shut up."

"You know," Chuck continued, "it's not as if they did anything wrong. You and Nate aren't even dating."

Blair let out a small sound of disgust, trying to keep her voice as low as possible and avoid any cheering or otherwise from the peanut gallery outside. "We might as well be. Everyone knows me and Nate are meant to be together. Besides, what would you know about true love anyway? It's not as if you've ever been in love."

Chuck said nothing for a few moments and for a second, Blair thought he was no longer listening to her, but then she heard him sigh. "Y-you're right," he said, though the previous arrogance had left his voice. He sounded almost. . . sad. "What would I know about love?"

Blair felt her anger start to deflate. She shouldn't be jumping all over Chuck about this. It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong. Sure, he was a total manwhore, but that didn't make him evil-- no matter how many evil females he chose to sleep with, she corrected, thinking of WHORE-gina. Besides, no matter how much he annoyed her and no matter how often she was disgusted by his actions, comments and/or presence, he was still her friend. And, since it seemed those were dropping like flies tonight, she didn't want to cut anymore ties.

She let out a breath and reached across to pat his hand. It wasn't sweaty at all, she noticed, remembering her thoughts of a sweaty boy pawing her in this closet. When she only had to reach a very short distance, she looked up, surprised by how close he was sitting to her. The light creeping under the door was just enough for her to barely make out his eyes. They were so dark and he seemed to be looking at her so intently. "Chuck, I-- I didn't mean that," she said. She wondered why her voice had dropped to a whisper all of a sudden. "I'm sorry."

She felt Chuck's right hand move, turning to take hers into his palm and beginning to stroke the top of her hand with the fingers of his left. They felt so soft as they tickled over her hand again and again. Her heartbeat was starting to race. What was happening?

"It's okay," he whispered back, his fingers continuing to glide up and down the back of her hand, spreading goosebumps up the entire length of her arm. "And I really am sorry-- about Nate and Serena, I mean.

Nate and Serena? Oh yeah. She had stopped thinking about them for a minute. Why had she stopped thinking about them? Maybe because she couldn't stop looking at the dark eyes sitting across from her-- couldn't stop feeling the smooth fingers running slowly up and down the top of her hand.

"Thanks." The sound barely came out of her mouth. She wondered if had even heard it.

She felt the tug on her hand and realized suddenly that Chuck was pulling her very slowly towards him, leaning towards her as he did so. Neither of them moved their eyes away, still staring at each other in the shadows, the soft glow of the light under the door making it feel almost like a dream.

His other hand came up to her cheek, caressing it gently as his face continued to come closer and closer. Blair knew she should stop, pull back, stand up and run out of the closet, but she couldn't. She felt almost hypnotized by the boy gently tugging her towards him.

"Chuck," she breathed, as she felt his warm breath on her lips. This was actually happening. She was going to have her first kiss.

And it was going to be with Chuck Bass.

His palm on her cheek, his breath on her lips and his mouth. . . .

The door flew open and the two flew apart. Blair felt her chest heaving in great gasps, surprised by the intrusion. She looked at Chuck and was shocked to see he looked similarly frazzled.

"Well, well, well," Georgina announced with a sneer. "Don't you two look cozy?"

****

Looking past the snotty girl, Blair was relieved to see the door blocked everyone else's view and no one could see her or Chuck in the closet.

Leaping up from the floor, she pushed past Georgina and ran out, ignoring Chuck's small "Blair, wait" as she ran past the circle of her ridiculous classmates and out the door. She didn't bother waiting for the elevator and pushed out onto the stairwell, running down the sixteen flights as quickly as she could, not stopping until she reached the lobby. From the lobby, she flew out the front doors and down the block, stopping only when she was away from the building.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. It was like the world had suddenly turned on its axis. Nate and Serena kissing? Chuck almost kissing her? Blair almost letting him? Nothing made any sense. Only one thing was certain from this very uncertain night: she was never going to another Georgina Sparks party again!

"Blair! Wait!"

Blair spun around, back towards the building and her stomach dropped a little when she realized it was Nate who called after her, running from the front doors of the building to where Blair stood, face still wet with confused tears. She wondered briefly who she had been expecting-- hoping-- to see when she had turned.

He stopped in front of her, gasping for air. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She wanted to ignore him, turn around and run again, but she knew that would be dumb. She lived at least 24 blocks away and she had left her phone in the closet upstairs. Instead, she put her best Queen Bitch face on and faced the boy who broken her heart. "I'm fine," she sniffed. "I told you before, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Blair, please don't be mad. Nothing happened."

She felt her chest tighten. Could he possibly mean--

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking abo--"

"With Serena, I mean. I swear, Blair, we didn't kiss or anything. We were just really embarrassed. We shouldn't have even come to this stupid party."

Blair felt her entire body lighten, hope springing eternal once again. She smiled at Nate. "You're right. I'd much rather have a movie night instead."

Nate smiled back, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah. Definitely. But this time--" he paused, almost hesitating to go on, "--do you think we could have one with just the two of us?" He finished the question, almost shyly as he leaned towards her.

Oh my god! He was going to do it. He was finally going to kiss her!

And as Blair felt Nate's lips close over hers on that moonlit night with a gentle breeze blowing in her hair, she tried to ignore the dark eyes that still swam in her head and the realization that Nate's hand wasn't nearly as soft and gentle as the one that had caressed her cheek in a darkened closet sixteen floors up.

A/N: So, I hope you aren't all disappointed with the ending of this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I don't ship N/B at all, but since I'm trying to keep the fic on a canonical (is that even a word? lol) path, I needed N/B to wind up together. Don't count our boy out though. He's still got two more chapters to work his magic on our Lady B. By the way, how many of you believe that nothing happened in that closet with N/S? I don't think I do. I wonder if it will come up again. :evil grin:

Once again, thank you so much for all of the feedback and replies. I love getting them in my inbox. It motivates me so much to write more. You are all so sweet to tell me what you think of my fic. I truly, truly appreciate it.


	4. The Pool

A/N: I'm sorry this is so long in coming. My muse completely abandoned me. Luckily it returned, although I'm not sure I'm overly pleased with the result. This is probably my least favorite chapter so far, so I apologize if it sucks. L I'm really looking forward to the fifth and final chapter. Why, you ask? Well, re-read the synopsis and maybe you'll understand better. Haha.

Once again, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I love hearing from everyone and if it weren't for you guys, I probably would have abandoned this fic when my muse jumped ship. So thank you so much for encouraging me to continue through your lovely notes of feedback. You have no idea how appreciative I am of them.

Now on to chapter 4. . . .

"Serena?"

"She's not here."

"Serena?"

"She's not here."

"SERENA!!"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!!"

Blair Waldorf stepped fully into the darker room, a towel in her arms as she glanced around, trying to locate the source of the shout. She frowned when she saw the dark-haired boy in his swim trunks and t-shirt, a towel wrapped around his neck. "Oh, it's you."

"Don't look so heartbroken, Waldorf," Chuck Bass replied as he made his way over to her.

"Where's Serena?" she demanded.

"She wanted to go get some drinks, and she knew we'd have trouble, considering the fake ID she got keeps failing us, so she went home to get some from her mom's liquor cabinet." He looked behind her. "Where's Nathaniel?"

She shrugged, trying to seem casual even as the nervous feelings traitorously rose up inside of her the way they always seemed to when she and Chuck Bass were alone together-- ever since the night of Georgina Sparks' birthday party. "He said he was going to come by in a little while. I thought it was just going to be me and Serena anyway."

Chuck took a step back in faux offense, his hands held up. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to intrude. I can just go."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I thought that . . . Where did Serena get the key anyway?" She quickly changed the subject, unwilling to even come close to a discussion about why she was reluctant to be near Chuck Bass.

Chuck shrugged, stepping back and letting her pass him, walking towards the pool, which made the dark room shimmer with reflection. "Some guy from the swim team brought her here awhile ago. She kept the key."

Blair said nothing, simply nodded her head, facing the pool.

Chuck watched her from behind. He wasn't sure how to act. She avoided him now. There was a time, despite how much time she had spent hating him over the years for his many offenses, that Blair Waldorf occasionally liked to hang out with Charles Bartholomew Bass-- spend time in his company-- not a Nathaniel or Serena in sight. Since the night of Georgina's party two years ago, she went out of her way to make sure that either Serena or Nate was present at all times when the two of them were together.

He knew why she must feel like this. It made smile.

It was also the reason he had sent Serena out for drinks when she had told him that Nate wouldn't be attending their little pool party that evening. It was the perfect opportunity to get her alone. Of course, Nate was his best friend and he would never steal his girlfriend-- his girlfriend of two years, he thought with a grim smile-- but he wouldn't mind having a better idea of where her head was.

"Come on Waldorf," he said to her, as she continued to gaze into the water silently. He removed his shirt, dropping it on the ground beside him and swung his towel down to his feet. He smiled at her. "Let's go for a swim."

****

Blair felt her jaw drop to the ground. When did they all swim together last? In fourth grade, the four of them spent the entire summer at Nate's parents pool, when they lived in that amazing apartment building. Then there was the summer after fifth grade in the Hamptons. That was the last time.

She felt her gaze travel over the eighth grade boy standing in front of her. Times had definitely changed.

"I can lose the shorts, too, if you'd like," Chuck teased, smirking as he caught her gaze.

Blair frowned, even as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "You most certainly cannot, you cretin!" she replied with all of the anger sheer mortification could offer.

She looked down at her sundress, which she had worn over her new bathing suit. She suddenly felt nervous. She hesitated, he arms at her sides, half drawn up to pull off the cover.

Chuck waited, arms folded. "Let's go Waldorf. Time's wasting." He snapped his fingers, but turned and walked to the pool, sensing her discomfort and needing to give her some privacy. He felt her move and caught the faint sounds of fabric brushing with the ground. He turned.

Now it was Chuck's turn to lose his jaw.

Three years had been good to this girl. She had filled in in all the right places. She was absolutely stunning. Chuck wondered briefly what it was about Serena Van Der Woodsen that made all the boys love her so much-- including Nate. How could anyone prefer that blonde when the brunette always beside her was so unbelievably gorgeous.

"I-- uh, do you-- I mean," Chuck sighed heavily, irritated at his stuttering. Since when did he get tongue-tied around girls? "Just come on, Waldorf!" he finished with a bit more force than necessary.

Blair frowned at him, stomping past where Chuck had held out his hand. He watched as she stepped on to the steps, one by one, down into the water. When she turned back, she smiled at him, clearly enjoying the water as much as he was enjoying the sight of her _in_ the water. She looked like a mermaid.

He grinned back and ran, flinging himself from the edge and diving in with a giant splash. He heard her shriek as he went under. When he surfaced, he hadn't even opened his eyes when he felt the smack on his arm.

"CHUCK! You got my hair wet!"

"Oh, come off it, Blair," he laughed as she splashed water in his face in rage. He held up his hands, shielding himself as he moved forward, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her about in the water, careful not to let her go under. He felt her begin to give in, her screams dissolving into laughter under his assault.

As he continued to twist, splashing about and feeling her kick, trying to escape his clutches amongst her fit of giggles, he suddenly became very aware of how close she was to him. He felt the slippery smoothness of her legs as they wrapped around his, her arms clutching tightly at his neck so she wouldn't fall under the water. Her increasingly wet hair slapped him in the face and he turned his head, seeing her face-- and her lips-- only inches away.

His movements slowed and he fought the urge to tug her closer to him, feeling almost nervous. He hadn't been this close to her since the night of Georgina's party-- the night he lost her to his best friend and his hidden hope of ever being able to call her his own had died.

Feeling the change in Chuck's demeanor, Blair looked down, seeing how close they were, her arms wrapped around him now, him holding her slightly above him, his hands so close to her backside, pressing her towards his own body, cradling her against his-- oh my god, what was that?!

He dropped her just as she pushed back, both embarrassed, both confused and both not knowing what to say next. She walked through the shallow water to the steps, climbing to the first and sitting down, slightly emerged in the pool, looking up at Chuck, who had yet to move from his spot.

He was completely frozen, staring at her. She didn't know how to read his expression. It was so-- dark.

She felt her face flush as he moved, wading slowly through the water towards her, never speaking, never changing his expression, just moving towards her, the water almost seeming to part for him. He stopped about four feet away, letting the water settle around his now still body, before his face finally changed. He opened his mouth, a smirk on his face as he raked his eyes over her once.

"What's the matter, Waldorf? Little too rough for you?"

****

Blair's flush deepened to a crimson as her face turned to utter outrage. "How dare you-- you-- you-- paw me like that! Don't you have any regard for Nate at all?"

Chuck's smirk tightened into a frown as she threw his near betrayal of Nate in his face. She was right, after all. He had absolutely no claim over Blair Waldorf and he never had. She belonged to Nate and she had since the night of Georgina's party. Hell, Blair had belonged to Nate since that very first day in the playground. He had seen it in her eyes. She loved him and she didn't have anymore room in her heart for those that may just love her.

His head fell slightly, the cockiness gone from his face and it was Chuck's turn to blush. "I didn't mean it like that, Blair. I was just playing around. I'm sorry."

Blair felt a sob rise in her throat. She had to get out. She turned, water dripping and quickly exited the pool, walking along the edge as quickly as the slippery floor would allow.

"Blair! Wait!"

She felt his hand reach out and touch her shoulder. She spun around, anger in her eyes. "Don't touch me!" As the heat crept into her face, she wondered how much longer she could hold back the tears.

"Blair. . . " The look on Chuck's face told her it wasn't long and she felt the hot moisture slip down her cheek.

She brushed it away and pursed her lips to stay strong. Having Eleanor Waldorf as your mother gave you plenty of practice at steeling your emotions. "It's nothing. It's fine. I'm fine." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just being stupid and emotional."

Chuck stared at her, watching how her eyes seemed to have trouble matching her mouth. Hm. It seemed a lot like a lie.

"What?" Blair gave him her best ice queen gaze. "I am!"

She let her gaze drift to the water next to her. "I guess, I just love Nate so much that I get really upset when some other guy tries to attack me!" She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

So that's how she wanted to play it, huh? Okay, fine Waldorf. You win.

He let his concerned gaze melt into an easy smirk. "What can I say Waldorf? You naturally bring out the animal side of me. I just can't help it."

Blair laughed now, feeling comfortable with Chuck Bass for the first time in two years. "You are such a perv, Bass! No wonder all the society mothers are so determined to keep you away. You'd corrupt every last one of their daughters!"

"Oh, you have no idea, Miss Waldorf. In fact, I'm feeling a little. . . corruptive right now."

He stepped toward her with a leer, hands outstretched, excited to feel her smooth flesh one more time, even if it was only in jest.

SPLASH!

He came up coughing and shook the water from his eyes to gaze up at an hysterical Blair Waldorf doubled over in laughter.

"You pushed me!"

She could only nod as the giggles threatened to overcome her senses.

****

It was how Nate and Serena, with champagne and flutes in hand, found them less than a minute later.

"What on earth is going on?" Serena asked, a grin stretched across her face. It had been so long since she had seen Blair laughing in the presence of Chuck.

"He-- he-- I-- then he-- SPLOOSH!" Blair threw her arms up in an explosive manner, still not able to get the words out.

"I think you're gonna have to explain this one, man," Nate said, turning towards Chuck, who was still staring at Blair from the pool, his gaze narrowed in mock anger.

He turned towards Nate, as he made his way to the pool steps once again. "You know Nathaniel," he began as he climbed the steps and made his way out of the pool, "you really should learn to control your girlfriend."

He turned to face the boy as he walked, stepping backwards with ease towards the restrooms.

"She might get herself in trouble one day."

Blair never saw it coming and could barely get in a scream as Chuck shoved her in the pool on his way past.

TBC


End file.
